Developmental Projects Program The purpose of the Developmental Project Program is to provide short-term funding for meritorious projects in the Harvard and MIT community. These projects may be investigator-initiated laboratory or clinical research, or they might be designed to create a shared resource or enhance our research infrastructure. We will continue to provide developmental funds to both junior and established investigators, who are members of the Harvard faculty at the level of Instructor or above (or the equivalent). In certain circumstances, other professional designations may be allowed to apply on a case-by-case basis (generally with approval of the institution responsible for the research).